creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Underscorre
Thanks Thanks for pointing that out, I just back from work and typically those forums are the last thing I check. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:18, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Permission needed to mess with my friend? He's my friend at school and I didn't know i posted it twice. I told him i was gonna post something on his xuser page ThrashedThrasher (talk) 16:49, February 11, 2015 (UTC) irl I know how it would look suspicious because it doesn't say he can on here but we talked about it irl. ThrashedThrasher (talk) 16:57, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ? Do you have skype? I just like to be able to instantly communicate sometimes and occasionally things need to be discussed in a non-public format (I already have Empy on skype and you're the admin that's always on when he isn't). If you do, and don't mind adding me, I'll tell you my skype name so you can add me. If not, I understand. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 18:47, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :I totally understand. If you don't want to bother with a new one, you can just add my name-minorityofone30. If you want to go ahead and create another account and add me then, that's fine, it's up to you. Just add me on whichever one when you want. :Jay Ten (talk) 18:59, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Re:PotM I didn't know that. Thank you for telling me. Well, it's hard to choose just one but...I nominate "I Am a Big Boy". Raidra (talk) 20:08, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, I just heard from MrDupin, and he said it would be fine to nominate "Nothing Turns Out the Way You Plan". I apologize for the inconvenience. Raidra (talk) 20:19, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :Gah! Ninja'd me! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:53, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Re:Freestyle entries Thanks for the info! I don't know the odds that I'll be the first to review and rate a story, or the first to give it a six or higher, but if I am I'll be sure to use the template. Raidra (talk) 22:31, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Excuse me, may you tell me why my story was deleted, I'm not here to complain or tell you that you were wrong, I simply wish to know what went wrong so that I can improve in the future. Question How do I change my username? ThrashedThrasher (talk) 14:43, February 12, 2015 (UTC) SpartanAnsei (talk) 16:26, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for taking the time to tell me that much. I'll look over my story more and look for ways to improve it then maybe try to get it back on the site. I really appreciate the honesty. Plagiarism No real need to ban as they've already checked out. (Although when I get back from work, I'll have to look over their other stories to make sure they are properly attributing the authors.) Keep up the good work. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:56, February 12, 2015 (UTC) a question on deleted pasta I have a question: My pasta was banned for not meeting the site guidlines. Is there a way to figure out which part I have been banned because of? Stickman500 (talk) 22:03, February 12, 2015 (UTC)Stickman Re: Freestyle Finals Thanks for letting me know! This is exciting! Raidra (talk) 00:17, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hi thanks for the help i will now find a different site coz I sorta won't get anywhere here bye it's been a pleasure. Freestyle There have been some complaints about the big red text that were on the blog being an eyesore on the home page. I removed it and moved it to the comments, in case you were wondering. :No problem. (Only one user was complaining.) BTW there's been an update on the thread about categories that we found useless (but may not actually be.) I'm gonna be pretty inactive this weekend, so have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:55, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Feedback Hey, I was wondering if you could give some feedback on my latest pasta (since no one else really bothered to comment) thanks! RynaTheBush (talk) 02:36, February 14, 2015 (UTC)RynaTheBush RE: Your Poll It was a good idea. I'll do that for my Poll 3 and so on. I'll just leave this message here. (talk) 02:46, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Freestyle Challenge Blog Comments Hi Underscorre, Just wanted to ask, wouldn't it be better if we closed the comments on 'Freestyle Pasta Challenge Official' page? I don't think we have a use for comments there any more, and as the blog is in Staff Blogs, it will continue to get attention. MrDupin (talk) 10:16, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Your signature I've been noticing very lately, you changed agin your signature. Once again? You already changed two times, and I, in my honest opinion, like the last one. Actually, it's not a problem, and I have nothing to deal with it; I just want to learn something. How can I customize my signature? Like coloring it, changing the font, resizing it, or any other sorts. I feel jealous to people who have artistic and uncommon signatures; I'm just here sitting in front of my laptop, staring at my vague signature quote. I wanted to spice up my signs, but I don't know how to. Does it have something to do with your position right now? Or even normal users can modify theirs? Expecting for your kind reply, as I'm very desperate to learn such things. I'll just leave this message here. (talk) 15:06, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I already studied the basics like coloring, so I only need you to teach me the more advanced techniques. Look, I'm very proud of that monster, but it also need some retouches, so I got that going for me. I'll just leave this message here. 16:54, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :I couldn't help but notice what you wrote for Ruckus. May I suggest that you put it into a blog? It would certainly help other users. Just an idea. MrDupin (talk) 22:53, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Fair enough. MrDupin (talk) 10:15, February 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Freestyle finals Thanks for clearing that up for me :) I can't wait for the finals! :) Re: Re: Your signature Thanks for that wonderful tutorial! It was pretty helpful, and it's also very educational. Right now, I'll just leave this orange signature; the colorful ones will be stocked for future use. Thanks again! I'll just leave this message here. talk 13:21, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Blank talk page A user has blanked his talk page. If I remember correctly, it is against the rules. MrDupin (talk) 18:04, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Content Category? I noticed that the Content category has been added to this story. I did a quick check and I am not sure whether or not this is right. MrDupin (talk) 20:21, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, thanks for the heads up. MrDupin (talk) 20:31, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Thanks a lot! Hey, Underscorre, thanks again to your tutorials. If you have some time, maybe you can post some more css tutorials (exclude the media-related objects). I feel very creative today, and I made a new signature, which I think looks a lot better. However, I still chose to use the font tag, 'cause it's easier for me to understand, and that's the first thing I learned before the span tag. Best regards. ↓↓↓↓↓ I'll just leave this message here. → 10:55, February 17, 2015 (UTC) The Winter Knight Experiment Hello, why has my "The Winter Knight Experiment" been deleted? I checked for punctuation and checked the guidelines before posting. I did not see any problems with the story, maybe the layout was changed when posted? (Explain please, because I hate it when a story of mine is removed due to no explanation whatsoever.) You just told me to look at the Guidelines, good helper you are. Jesus, I don't see a reason to post anything - anymore, why? Because you are just going to keep deleting my CreepyPastas. I don't mean to come off mean-spirited. I just want an explanation is all. Please let me know, if you don't, then I'm reposting my CreepyPasta as you have not provided any information to why this was removed in the first place. How about warning next time, huh? ~ Rockyz Concerns over Freestyle judging Hi. It doesn't seem fair to have one judge assigned to each group, there is a huge discrepency in the judging: you gave Whitix a 10/10 for Sheltered Life, but then Raida went and gave him a 7/10, barely passing. In my opinion you should have all the judges read each story and add up the scores. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:53, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Group assignments. Hey man, here is a suggestion for group assignments... what judge gets which group. Let me know if you're fine with it. If not, change it however you like. Group A: Blacknumber1 Group B: Underscorre Group C: Cyanwrites Group D: ShawnHowellsCP Group E: MrDupin Group F: Raidra If there are any further details to work out, let me know. Thanks. Blacknumber1 (talk) 17:35, February 17, 2015 (UTC) :For what it's worth, I agree with this. MrDupin (talk) 17:41, February 17, 2015 (UTC) I'm Sorry. ~ Rockyz I'm an idiot, I'm sorry, I really am. Listen, I've had a lot on lately, just personal life problems (nothing that can't be fixed, I think) I'm an idiot for talking down to you like I did. UnderScorre, I appreciate your respectful reply, I'm really sorry for making such a scene about a deletion of a CreepyPasta. I guess, I should've done something about it, should've stopped. Well, I'm trying to apologize here; trying to say I'm sorry but also more than that. I'm owning up what I've done. You were right, ( I hate to make this sound cliched ) - But you were right. I should've paid more attention to the deletion and read it through again and again. Instead, I took my anger out of on a fellow-Community Member, a true User that means a lot to many on this Wiki. As an individual, I can only apologize like this: I'm sorry. As a team, or even friends; I can say more, and try to apologize with meaning. No matter what I've said ^^ I can't take it back, unless you forgive me for my actions. I'm an idiot, nothing else can be added to that. Because it's the full truth of what I've just done. I mean no harm, no drama, no anything, nothing. I'm here to apologize and fess up to what I said. It was a stupid thing to do, to write about. And I apologize as well as I can to you for it. ~ Rockyz Yeah, that would be about 6pm CST (I'm in Texas) I will be teaching class at that time but we end around 7:30 CST. I can join either later that night an hour or two later. But I will be here for sure. Sorry about the slight delay. Looking foreward to it. Thanks. Blacknumber1 (talk) 18:41, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Quick note about contacting the finalists Much obliged! Just to be sure, is it in a few hours, or tomorrow night? Either way I'm all set! Raidra (talk) 21:21, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks! No, I don't mind at all. I'm on Eastern Standard Time, so since we're not on Daylight Savings Time right now, 7:00 PM by my clock is midnight on this site (as you noted accurately on your post). Raidra (talk) 21:36, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Typo On this locked page, there is a part (Others... Spongebob cartoons, episodes of iCarly or whatever, those shows came long after I'd made my break with Sid, but the style was all too familiar.) that does not capitalise the first "B" in SpongeBob. Because this is how it should always be written, I'm asking you if you could please capitalise the first B. Thanks, TheGamingSponge 09:30, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. Yes, I will need help with arciving as I have no idea how to do that.Blacknumber1 (talk) 18:09, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Blog Posts When I go and see my blog page on my profile, my first blog is there. What do i have to do inorder for other people to see my blogs and pasta??? Xxneedtogetoutoftherexx (talk) 20:21, February 19, 2015 (UTC)Xxneedtogetoutoftherexx Hey man, Natalo said she just found out about the finals and won't be able to write anything until like Saturday and hand it in on Sunday or something. I say No exceptions. If they were meeting a deadline for a publisher, they wouldn't ask this. They would need to meet the deadline especially if they had ample warning. I say no special treatment. If Natalo cannot do it by the time allotted, then they're out. What do you say? If you feel otherwise, I'll respect your desicion. Blacknumber1 (talk) 22:48, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Underscorre, Hey I'm so sorry I screwed that up and you had to clean up my mess. Which is why I will never ask to be any sort of Admin. Thank you for fixing that. Blacknumber1 (talk) 02:26, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Freestyle Finals Just wanted to let you know I've posted my freestyle finals story A Bad Night. I went a little long (2443 words) but based on what I could tell from the conversation discussing the rules I think I should be ok as long as I'm under 2500? Please let me know if that's not the case and I'll try to figure out how to pare it down. Hope you enjoy reading! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 07:38, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Rollback Request Hey, Underscorre, I recently edited the Feline Hypothe-whatever page for the Creepypasta Freestyle contest. For some reason, the spell check I have to help me edit will not let me edit this pasta again, and I accidentally deleted the first word of the story. Can you please rollback the second edit I made, the one that only took off three words? Thanks, SOURCECODE01 (talk) 16:39, February 20, 2015 (UTC) The Buzzing Story (Modification Error) As far as I saw, there was nothing that would trigger it to be blocked. It did have to do with TV, but it did not have any involvement with a Lost Episode or anything like that. Therefore, the only different thing about this pasta that I can find is that it had parenthesis in the title. Jay Ten created the page, and I see you posted the story. Thank you for that. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 19:54, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for both the copies and the compliment. They both mean a lot. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 23:49, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Cont. I will. I may not leave this site forever, but I feel that at the very least, I need a long break. In the end though, I think the problem lies with both A) a lot of the current admins' lack of professionalism and B) the way the QS is written, as there are too many gray areas that leave in room for admins to delete stories due to personal taste, lack of understanding, etc. rather than legitimate lack of quality. That's my input anyway. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 23:55, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Another favor! Hello! It's me again, and I have another request for you. Can you please delete my pasta Strange Mannequins? I'm reading some of my older pastas, and I noticed it was unpleasant, so I want to revise that pasta and repost it as soon as possible. I don't want to just change the entire content of the pasta without admins' consent; I think it will be self-vandalism if I do so. As always, I beg for your authorization after I finish revising my pasta. Best regards, LOL XD > Your friendly friend. < LOL XD I'll just leave this message here. → 10:50, February 21, 2015 (UTC) So stoked! I can't tell you how thrilled I was to receive your kind comments. Thank you. Here is a little thing I wrote up for the blog: I live in a cabin deep in the dark woods of Northern California with my wife and our two small children. I am a lover of literature and all things horror. I have entertained the idea of being a professional writer my entire life and am flattered at the warm reception I have received from this community. I am honored to have two pieces currently up for Pasta of The Month: The Abalone Thief and He Was a New Man. I recently started a Facebook page dedicated to the horror genre: literature, film, art, music, and of course our beloved creepypasta. You can find it here: Humboldt Lycanthrope. I am currently putting the finishing touches on a novel, so if anyone can recommend a good literary agent to me I would be most grateful. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read my work and comment, I truly appreciate it. And thanks also to all the other incredibly talented authors on this site (you know who you are). HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:22, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Link If you haven't noticed I am terrible with computers and not tech saavy at all. So here is this, I presume it will work, if not maybe you can tell me what to do. https://www.facebook.com/pages/Humboldt-Lycanthrope/341637682691547?ref=aymt_homepage_panel HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:01, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Blog Entry As Requested Hopefully this works: I am a big fan of various films and literary works, but the genre of horror has always interested me more than any other genre. Although I would love to improve my skills and become a more professional writer, I also am interested in studying film-making and direction. I currently reside in a small town in New York State, where I write as a hobby and continue my education. I have written 5 stories for the Creepypasta wiki, ranging from shorter stories such as Peter's Morning and longer works like Forgive Me. I have helped critique and edit rough-drafts of Creepypastas people have sent to me. I’m very open to helping you edit your story, and if you would like to send me a Work-In-Progress Creepypasta for me to edit, simply contact me via the email below. AGrimAuxiliatrix@gmail.com Email Thing Not quite sure what you mean, but that is my email. Should I change that?